peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny Pan: To the Rescue!
One day, Danny Cat and his friends were playing Follow the Leader. As usual, Danny was the leader. Young Nala, the Lost Jungle Cubs, Mowgli, Pudge, and Minnie Mouse were following him around Neverland. Before long, they came to a stream. "Let's cross it the fun way!" Danny suggested. He grabbed a rope, swung out over the water, and landed on the other side. His friends followed, until only Mowgli was left. "Tallyho!" Mowgli cried, and he leaped for the rope. He missed it and fell into the stream. Splash! As Pudge helped him out of the water, Mowgli grumbled, "Why does Danny always have to be in charge? Just once I'd like to do things my way!" Mowgli decided he wanted to show Danny how brave and clever he was. A little farther down the trail, he had an idea. "Hey," he cried, "I've got it!" "Got what?" asked Pudge. Mowgli said, "You'll see." He took Pudge's flipper, and together they slipped off into the forest. Mowgli and Pudge disguised themselves as weasels, hopped in a small boat, and began to row toward a pirate ship in the harbor. But it wasn't just any ship-----it was Honest John's! He and Danny were sworn enemies. "Where are we going?" asked Pudge. "To spy on Honest John!" Mowgli said excitedly. "We'll take the information back to Danny." As the boys reached Honest John's ship, they heard a noise. Ticktock! "What's that?" asked Pudge. Just then, two glowing yellow eyes poked out of the water. It was Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump. Once, they'd swallowed an alarm clock, and now they always made a ticking sound. "Be careful!" Mowgli warned. Mowgli and Pudge climbed over the side of the ship carefully. Mowgli spotted two mops and a bucket. He whispered to his brother, "Pretend you're washing the deck." A moment later, Donald Duck came around the corner. "Ahoy, mateys!" he called. "Can't say that I remember you. But whoever you are, you're doing a fine job!" When Donald was gone, Mowgli turned to Pudge and said, "Come on, we've got some spying to do. I'm going to look for Honest John." He found a telescope and climbed up the rigging. Donald walked by again. "Do you see anything?" he asked. "Uh, a storm, actually!" Mowgli blurted out. "I should tell Mr. Honest John," Donald replied. He hurried off. Mowgli turned to Pudge. "This is perfect. He'll lead us right Honest John!" They followed Donald at a safe distance and saw him enter a cabin. "Stand watch. I'll be right back," Mowgli whispered to his brother. When Mowgli peered through the porthole of the cabin, he saw Honest John. Unfortunately, the fox also saw him. Unlike Donald, Honest John could tell that Mowgli was not a real weasel. "Spies!" thundered Honest John. "Get them, Donald!" "We're doomed!" Pudge cried. "Not necessarily," said Mowgli. The duck came scuttling out of the cabin. When he saw the boys, he said, "Oh, it's you!" "Indeed it is," said Mowgli. "We've been checking the safety of the gentleman's quarters, and I must say that we're shocked. Why, spies could look through portholes as easily as I did!" Donald led the boys inside. "What's the meaning of this?" Honest John demanded. The duck stammered, "Th-they said they were checking on your safety, sir. And I must say, they're hard workers. Just today I saw them swabbing the deck and standing lookout." The fox looked Mowgli straight in the eye. "Yes," he agreed. "I think they're doing a fine job. After all, with the attack only three days away, security is more important than ever." "Attack?" said Mowgli. Honest John said, "Yes, on Danny's hideout." He turned to the duck. "Release them, Donald. We've got work to do." As soon as the boys were outside, Mowgli whispered to Pudge, "We have to warn Danny!" Quickly, they climbed over the side of the ship and began rowing toward shore. Honest John laughed as he watched through his telescope. "They'll lead us straight to Danny!" he said. Donald straightened his hat and looked at Honest John. "Y-you mean, they really ''were ''spies?" "Of course," the fox replied. "They're some of Danny's little friends. They don't know yet, but now they are working for us!" A short time later, Mowgli and Pudge reached the shore. "My plan worked!" Mowgli cried. "Wait till Danny hears!" "Uh-oh," Pudge said. "I hear ticking. Like a clock. Like a clock in a heffalump or a woozle. Like a clock in either that woozle or that heffalump that follows Honest John!" The boys looked at each other. "Honest John?" they said. "Run!" They scrambled up a hill, with Mowgli leading the way. When Mowgli reached the top, he called, "This way, Pudge!" But there was no answer.... "Pudge?" Mowgli said, looking over his back. Honest John was standing at the bottom of the hill. Beside him, two weasel guards had Pudge in their clutches. "Keep going, Mowgli!" cried Pudge. "Don't stop!" A few minutes later, Mowgli burst into Danny's hideout. "Come quick!" he yelled. Danny, Minnie, and the others gathered around him. Mowgli told them what had happened to Pudge and that Honest John was planning to attack. Danny shook his head. "If Honest John knew where I lived, why would he have followed you? I think it was a trick." "He knew Pudge and I weren't weasels?" asked Mowgli. "I'm afraid so," Danny said. Mowgli groaned. "I've made a terrible mess of things. Will you help?" "Sure. I've got a plan," Danny replied. "Let's go!" On the pirate ship, Donald locked Pudge in a cage, while Honest John tried to find out where the secret entrance to Danny's hideout was. Just then, they heard a girl's voice say, "Honest John?" It was Minnie. She was standing on the ship's plank. "Watch the boy, Donald," Honest John said. "I'll be right back!" As soon as Honest John was gone, Mowgli looked into the porthole. "Not you again!" Donald exclaimed and chased after Mowgli. The Lost Jungle Cubs hurried inside and set Pudge free from the cage. Then they climbed down into a boat that was waiting below. When the boys were all safe, Mowgli opened his umbrella, leaped over the side of the ship, and floated down to join them. Then the Lost Jungle Cubs cast off and headed for shore. Meanwhile, on the ship's plank, Honest John reached out to grab Minnie. At that instant, a green blur streaked through the air and scooped her up. It was Danny Cat!" "Blast you, cat!" Honest John cried. He lunged forward and fell overboard, snagging the plank with his hook. "Donald!" Honest John cried as Stan and Heff circled below. Later that evening, Danny and his friends sat in their hideout, talking about the rescue. "When Pudge and I met Honest John, how did he know we weren't weasels?" asked Mowgli. "Weasels don't usually carry umbrellas," Danny said, smiling. Everyone laughed. What an adventure they'd had! Category:Peter Pan series Category:Read Along Stories